hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Deadline
Deadline is the eleventh chapter in Hotline Miami. The chapter occurs on June 8, 1989. It is Jacket's final job for 50 Blessings. The level heavily emphasizes the silenced pistol. Another final job with a silenced pistol start is featured in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. Apartment * The beds are pushed together, implying intimacy. * The kitchen table has a fresh, untampered with newspaper on it. * The bath tub is full. * The bathroom now has a laundry hamper. * The nightstand with a lamp is now by Hooker's bed. * The sink basin is full in the kitchen. * A Zombie Bouncer is raiding the fridge and has dialogue: ** Get out of my face, asshole! *COUGH* ... * Girlfriend is sitting on the couch. * The pink and blue couch pillows are reorientated. Phone Call "This is 'Jim' from the 'office'... *ahem*. Just wanted to remind you that your 'report' is due tomorrow morning. Have it on my desk by eight. 312 SE St. is the address in case you forgot.." *click* *click* *click-click* *click* *click* *click*...*click* *click* *click**click* *click* *click*...*click* Note: The Display Address is actually South East 24th St. This is one of five address incongruences in the game, the others being: * Tension Phone Call: 24th NE St / Tension Display Address: North West 24th Street * Neighbors has swapped numbers and directions in the phone calls, but is consistent * Push It Phone Call: 212 NE 24th Street / Push It Display Address: North East 165th * Crackdown Phone Call: SW 121st Street Apt 35 / Crackdown Display Address: North East 24th St Walkthrough Deadline contains mostly small enclosed rooms. Often the player has to choose an unsafe direction of attack and has to contend with mobsters camping vital areas with firearms. *'First section': Standing execute the first mobster and pick up his pistol. Shoot all the melee mobsters as they come around the corners. Make sure they are all dead. Pot shot the enemies to the right with the pistol. Do the same for the enemies to the left. Pick up a fully loaded firearm and go to the lift. *'Second section': Execute the first enemy and door bash the next as he walks past. Pick up his melee weapon and kill the enemy running at you. Do not stray too far out as you will get shot. Kill the knocked down enemy. Take a pot shot with a loud weapon at the enemy on the left in the south window room. Quickly run back towards the lift and pick up a melee weapon. Kill all the enemies once they arrive to the gunshot location. Continue taking potshots at the remaining enemies behind glass both south and north. Keep in mind the locations of any enemies simply walking around and be prepared to kill them if they come running. *'Third section': Rush the two enemies to your direct north. Pick up a melee weapon, enter the south black tiled room and throw the weapon at the mobster inside. Kill him. Lure out the melee mobster in the room above but do not expose yourself to the windows in that room. When the two patrolling mobsters in the corridor above pass the door, door bash one and melee the other. Kill the last mobster in the bottom left room. Walk across the corridor and wait by the door way. Check to see if a mobster has seen you and kill them as they enter the corridor. Rush the nearest mobster patrol once in range and do the same for the top patrol. If there is still a mobster in the top black room, lure him out through the door. Shoot the final mobster. Before leaving pick up a Shotgun. *'Fourth section': Quickly run upwards. A black van will smash into the building. Shoot the mobster and the thug that exit the van then quickly run behind the wall directly north. Stay a few meters away from the wall as firebombs will explode next to it. A few mobsters and a thug will exit the van. The mobsters will die to the fires but the thug won't. Kill the thug as he approaches your position. The man (Van Driver) throwing the bombs will give up and lie down in surrender. Walk over to him and you character will perform an execute move. Dialogue defeating the Van Driver Van Driver: I give up! You win! kills Van Driver to Static Outro In the bar, several Russian Zombies are seating at a table. A blood trail leads from the back room to a blood spattered Richter manning the bar. Richter: '''Hey you! ... VIPs only tonight! I think you better leave. '''Russian Zombie: What the fuck are you looking at? *COUGH* ... Connections Jacket returns home to find his girlfriend shot dead in the bathroom, several shell casings on the floor. A masked Richter is sitting on the couch with his legs crossed on the coffee table. He's holding a silenced Uzi. '''Richter: '''Ah, there you are! ... I was wondering when you'd be getting back. Well, let's get this over with then... shoots Jacket in the head R to Restart summons [[Static]. Jacket walks over to his own body to see Richter replaced with Richard] '''Richard: '''Looks like it's only you and me left now... I'm sure you know by now, that this won't end well. Soon you will be all alone. But that's okay. Before we say goodbye, I'll let you in on a secret... What you do from here on, won't serve any purpose. You will never see the whole picture... And it's all your own fault. ... Now it's time for you to leave. There's a warm bed across the hall from here... And you look like you could use some rest. exits his apartment and his attire changes into a hospital gown and head bandages. He walks to the door across the hall and enters to find a hospital bed and his own body comatose. His [[Biker|head explodes] and his decapitated corpse vanishes with a flash of static.] Music The main song for this chapter is Hydrogen by M.O.O.N. Hydrogen also plays over Decadence and Neighbors. The Van Driver fight is set to Release by M.O.O.N. Release also plays over the Metro fight with Bum, the Producer fight in Decadence, the Biker fight in Neighbors, the SWAT raid in Crackdown, and the Jacket fight in Prank Call. As Jacket returns home, Turf Intro plays. This plays again in the outro to Trauma. Enemies *Mobster *Thug *Van Driver (Boss) Unlockables *Peter Mask - Quiet gunshots (upon high score) *Puzzle letter in the second screen's presentation room. Trivia * Van Driver's face closely resembles Richter's. His facial hair and hairdo is cyan-colored, it's a quality that otherwise is only inherent to Biker. Gallery ch11-1.jpg ch11-2.jpg ch11-3.jpg ch11-4.jpg Richterwaits.jpg|Richter casually waits for Jacket's arrival in his apartment. Richtershootsjacket.jpg|Richter shoots Jacket. Category:Chapter